


Snapshots: A Look

by Lelelea



Series: Ouroboros Ascendant [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Snippets of dialogue from the series that give a better idea of how Kali and her acquaintances operate. Word prompts included for when they've been used. Can be a chapter long or as short as a sentence.





	Snapshots: A Look

1. Good

 

I saw it in their eyes, on the tips of their questioning tongues. Katyayani had been the golden child, the beloved who had gone insane and killed and killed and killed, until she had turned planets red. It was only a matter of time before I became like her, twisted by Ouroboros into a murderer. 

Madhaav had tried to stop her, his poor baby girl, the one he had raised with such love and care, but he had turned a blind eye to her darker side. She was self-righteous, prone to rage and she thirsted for blood. He had taught her the ways of his people, had preached about control, and acceptance until his mouth had gone numb. but Ouroboros had called to her, and she had responded. 

I wore the golden mantle, like she had, and I loved the fight, the rush in my veins when I strapped into my perrie and shot myself into space. For all intents and purposes, I  _was_ her. That was how Ouroboros had spun it for the war effort, expecting me to fall into line. I didn't have her memories, but I had her genes, her anger and her ferocity. The difference was that I apparently had some common sense to temper the bloodlust.

 

But damn, bloodlust felt  _good._

 

2\. Diligence

"This is how you pray," he said, arranging the rosary's opals around her fingers. They were still chubby and rounded with baby fat and she tried to grasp them as best as she could, dark eyes glancing up at him, searching his face for approval. 

 

"I forgot the words," she said, with a lisp. She had stopped calling him  _baba_ after the woman at the Ouroboros creche had scolded her for crying. When she had grabbed ahold of her, Farah had bitten the woman, hard enough to nearly take out her finger. 

 

 "Sarva mangala mangalye," he began, composing himself, "shive sarvartha sadhikey..."

"...Sharanye trayambake Gauri; Narayani namosthute," she finished, her pronunciation flawless, grinning up at him. Her front tooth had fallen out several days ago, and he had kept it, wrapped up in a silk kerchief. It was only recently that he had figured out that the appearance of her lisp correlated positively with how cute she wanted to seem at a given moment.

 

"Do you remember why I taught you this?" he asked her, suppressing a smile.  

"To help me concentrate on the Divine, and to reassure myself in times of trouble," she recited from memory.

"Correct," he told her. "With due diligence, you will master it."

 

 

3\. Ship

 

She circled the ship, running a hand over its smooth metal hull. It was a wicked looking thing, built for speed. 

 

"How do I fly it?" she asked, as the cockpit opened up. Without waiting for an answer, she jumped in, flicking on the power switches and watching it light up. 

 

"It is quite intuitive," said Madhaav, watching her engage the targeting system. "It's all yours, if you wish."

 

"It is," she declared. 

 

"Very well," he said, "but you better master it in the simulator first, before you..." he trailed off as she put on her helmet. 

 

"You know I learn better on the job," she grinned. "Plus, you said it was intuitive!"

 

He stepped back as the cockpit slid over her and sealed itself. 

 

"Stay on the comm with me," he told her sternly. 

 

"Yes, sir," she replied smartly, throwing him a sloppy salute. He watched his daughter accelerate across the floor of the empty hangar-Jack was going to kill him for allowing this-and at the very last moment, ignite her engines and throw herself into the void. For a long minute, all he could hear was the crackle of static, and then a joyous howl.

 

"Baba," he heard her scream into the comm, "baba, look, I'm FLYING!"

 

"Be careful," he said, but she didn't hear him.


End file.
